Complexities of a school romance
by LinyGurl
Summary: What will happen when you (reader) meet again with Levi and Erwin after a heartbreaking split up? Who will win your favor? Why am I asking so many questions? (Just read and find out). Set in alternate universe were you grew up with Levi and Erwin in the countryside as best friends.
1. Chapter 1

-Hey this is my first fanfic online so please tell me what you think. :) Thanks.

Chapter 1

"NOOO!" your ten year old self screams, but it's too late he killed it; you could still hear the sound of gunfire ringing through your ears as you hop over the fence. You hear him click his tongue, not from grief, but from the disgust of having a dead animal by his feet.

"You see (f/n)," Levi hicks the dog, making it's limp body flop to one side like a doll, tears streak down your face and you run over to cradle Anna in your arms, tears now a never ending river running down your cheeks, you can feel him walk up behind you and whisper into your ear, "You see, this is what happens when you disobey me." He kisses your neck lingers for a second and then walks away, leaving you alone with your grief.

You wake up from your dream in sweat, wondering why you had that dream, you haven't had it for six years since the event happened, and why would you have it now of all times, the day before you started a new high school? You mull over this until your thoughts are interrupted by your mom banging against your door yelling that if you don't get out quickly then you'll be late for your first day of school. _Holy Crap!_ You think to yourself, if you are late on your first day then they won't let you in, (they close and lock the gates when the school bell rings). You quickly put on your school uniform after searching for it in the bottom of one of the countless moving boxes, grab a piece of toast and run out the door. While riding your bike to school you catch a familiar face in a car window. You were positive you knew the person but you couldn't get a clear picture. Lost in your thoughts you run into a tree, knocking the bread out of your mouth into the gutter and causing you to get a huge scratch on your leg. You stand up only to be struck with pain, oh how it stung. You get back on your bike and ride off fighting through the pain. You don't even bother with the bread because you knew it was ruined, _Great! _You thought as you release a heavy sigh, _Now I'm gonna be late, have a huge cut on my leg and be starving, I'm so screwed. _

Luckily you made it on time not being late but you struggled down the empty hallways with your leg now inflamed with new pain. You reached your class room and before you opened the door you stood up strait pulled your socks over the cut and straitened your hair _Perfect, first impressions are everything_ and you wanted everyone to know that you weren't that helpless little girl that couldn't stop the death of Anna- wait why were you thinking of this now- _Stupid_, you face palm yourself once again caught up in thoughts.

"Are you gonna go in or are you gonna hit your forehead all day (f/n)?" You quickly turn around, how did he know your first name? It was Ewrin; you forgot that he moved from the countryside and to the city. You, Ewrin and Levi were the best of friends, were being the key word there. After what happened with Levi the trio moved away to different parts of the world. You stayed in the country, Levi moved to Tokyo and Ewrin also moved to Tokyo, although a different part than Levi. Your eyes light up when you see him, so many fond memories resurface themselves in your mind as you leap forward to give him the biggest tightest hug you could muster at that moment.

"Ewrin!" You break the hug to look at him, "I didn't know that you went here."

"I didn't know that you applied, and much less got into an advanced class, wow, last time I checked you were as dumb as a doornail," Ewrin smiled sweetly. He was just so handsome. Without thinking you say something you immediately regret.

"Yeah, after Levi moved I got so much free time, most of the time I only studied," You look at your feet and an awkward silence falls over the two of you. Ewrin is the first to break it.

"So did you see the classroom?" You look up completely ignoring the awkward presence that was there just a few seconds ago.

"No, must be great though, I heard that the better grades you get the better classroom you have." Ewrin stays silent, "Ewrin?" He points to your leg, blood was leaking through your sock, "Oh that, that's nothing, let's go see this classroom" you reach for the door but your hand is stopped by Ewrin's. He picks you up bridal style and starts walking to the nurse's office. Your face turns three shades of red, because you notice that Ewrin has gotten more handsome from the last time you saw him. You look up at his blond hair and think to yourself _Why did it never work between the two of us?_

Ewrin opens the nurse's door with one hand while carrying you with the other, this makes you realize how small you were compared to him. You realize that he isn't moving, and there is a look on his face, one you never saw before, a look of pure hatred. You look into the nurse's office and a wave of cold sweat washes over your body sending chills up your spine. You think back to the question you asked yourself earlier, why did it never work between you and Ewrin? Well the answer was sitting right in front of you. Levi was here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we continue I will answer Lori's question, yes it is the school system from baka no test where the higher you rank on the test the better class you get.**

Your mind shuts down. Just like a deer caught in the headlights you stay frozen locked into a deep stare with Levi's eyes.

"Oi!" You flinch backwards deeper into Erwin's arms. "Don't just stand there with mouth gapping open," Levi gives you a cold, emotionless stare. You were shocked; this wasn't the boy you knew. What had happened to him to make him look at you this way, not even when he killed your dog did this expression ever cross his face. Your face falls, what were you expecting? Did you really think that you could ever return to even the slightest bit of normality, certainly not after you said—you cringe and turn away from his eyes.

"Erwin you can let me down," He lets you go, "I'm fine now," He eyes you clearly concerned, but your mind was only on Levi, and how you just realized how much you hurt him.

Breaking the awkward silence between you and the two boys, a girl with a ponytail and glasses comes barging through the door with a frantic look on her face, "PRESIDENT!" She runs over to Levi and grabs his bandaged arm tightly, obiously not careing about the pain it would inflict. To your surprise Levi didn't flinch, "What do you want Hajai?"

"Something horrible has happened," Snot runs down her face along with tears as she panics, "Titain Has Gone MISSING!" (**LOl don't judge me, I had to find some way to put a titan into this story.**) Levi tries to shake the girl off of his arm but she has a death grip on it. "Hanji!" Immediately she backs off him and stands up strait and salutes like one would a military officer. Tsking he dusts off his uniform and straitens his tie to perfection. Then he stands up.

"Fhfhfhfhfhhhh!"You earn a glare from Levi and mentally punch yourself for not holding it in, it's just that he's short. He looks to be 160 cm. You're taller than him, being 178 cm, but then again you're also a pretty tall for a girl anyways. Lucky for you Hanji was dragging him out of the nurse's office before he could murder you with his gaze. After Levi left, silence engulfed you and Erwin.

"So..." You start playing with your thumbs and look down to avoid eye contact with him, "Where's the nurse?"

**Sorry this chapter is so short... family issues. I will try to update it every Friday when I can, and thank you to the people who faved it, means a lot cuz it's my first story. Also if you have any ideas for the next chapter or what could happen next, don't hesitate to message me or leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Anything BOLDED like this are just my author side notes, please don't pay any attention to them, they're just me being my quirky self.**

"The nurse is out due to being sick," You and Erwin turn around to see a nurse standing in the doorway, " I on the other hand was absent because I needed to use the restroom," She walks over to the desk and sits down on the table, "So what brings you to my office?"

"I...uhm...well..."You point down to your leg, and she gasps at the sight. Torn leggings and dried blood make the injury look much worse than it actually is.

"She fell and the wound needs to be cleaned properly to avoid infection," You had no clue Erwin could be so blunt and straightforward like that, he almost sounded like Levi, not like his normal comforting tone. He sits you down on the cot while the nurse retrieves **(Look at me and my big fancy words :) **the first aid kit. She hands Erwin a pair of medical scissors.

"Cut off the legging, it will only infect the cut even further," You look down at your cut up legging and sigh. These were brand new and one of the few pair of clothing you owned that made your legs look super cute. Not paying attention, you hiss when the nurse pours strait hydrogen peroxide onto the cut. You lace your fingers into Erwin's and squeeze till your knuckles are white, trying to dull out the pain. She then dabs it with a clean cloth, puts gauze on it and finally wraps it. Proud with her work she leans back in the chair. You get up to leave but she motions for you to sit back down, you silently oblige.

"How and when did this," She motions her hand toward your leg, "happen?" You look down at the injury, and quickly decide to leave out the part about you falling because you were distracted by a guy in a car, you didn't need to look more like a klutz than you already looked.

"I...well, when I was biking to school, I fell off my bike to avoid hitting a kid that randomly ran out on the sidewalk," Content with your made up story, you sit back in your chair making it seem more convincing.

"So..." The nurse leans on the edge of her chair more interested than ever, with a gleeful tint in her eyes, "This happened before school, and off of campus?"

"Yes...?" You say, a bit concerned by the look in her eye.

"GREAT!" She says knocking her rolling chair over in the process.

"Excuse me?" You and the nurse look at Erwin, only to see him glaring at the door.

"Do you find it ok that one of the students is injured," Levi stops leaning aginst the doorway frame and walks into the room. You flinch at the word student, he must still hate you after what happened, you don't know why, but it knocks the air out of your lungs, as if you've been punched in the stomach.

"No, no, no!" The nurse quickly responds, "I just mean I don't have to fill out paperwork, cuz it was off campus and before school hours." she scratches the back of her head awkwardly. **(Ok, so I went to the nurse to get a cough drop because I was sickly, and I had to stay there 3o mins after so the nurse could fill out paper work and call my mom, what a waste of time for one measly cough drop!)**

"Even so you still have to fill out the forums," Levi walks over to a cabinet and stands on his tippy toes to reach a box. You can't help but stare at his lean figure, sculpted legs and especially his butt. Man was he ho- you stop yourself from continuing but can't help a slight blush that makes it way up your cheeks.

**(Ohhhhh I see you are checking out Levi's butt, naughty naughty, don't worry, I'm too ;D , see you the next chapter, P.s., should I add more Levi x reader moments? How should you two make up, and what happened in the first place? Someone should buy me a pony :)**


End file.
